


A Boy And His Dog

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: Reggie finds a lost puppy and decides to adopt him.
Kudos: 21





	A Boy And His Dog

Reggie was working on his motorcycle outside when he heard a whine and something pawing at his leg.

He glanced around before he finally looked down, and he smiled.

On the Molina's driveway was a small black dog, whose tongue was hanging out and the puppy's tail was wagging.

Reggie made sure his hands were clean before picking up the puppy, who was trying to lick his face.

"Hey, little guy: where did you come from?"

Reggie loved animals when he was a kid:

He even had a German Shepard named Shep.

Reggie didn't see a collar on the dog and it was certainly happy to be around people.

Thinking Julie might be able to help, he went back inside, where he found Julie watching a cartoon on TV.

Julie looked up from the screen, and she smiled at Reggie.

"Hey, Reggie: what's up?" she asked, and Reggie smiled as he showed the puppy to her.

"I found this puppy outside while I was working on my motorcycle." he explained, and Julie had the puppy in her arms, and like he did with Reggie, the puppy was trying to lick Julie's face.

"He's cute!" she replied, and Reggie nodded.

"I didn't see a collar on him and he seems friendly towards people." he explained.

"Did you give him a name?" she asked, and Reggie nodded.

"I decided to call him Phantom: he could be our mascot for Julie and The Phantoms." Reggie said, sitting down next to her, and Phantom scrambled over to Reggie.

Julie noticed this and she smiled.

"He really likes you."

"And I like him." Reggie replied, scratching Phantom behind the ear.

He looked over at Julie.

"Do you think Ray would us keep him?" he asked, and Julie nodded.

"I think so: Dad and my mom used to let Carlos and I have pets before."

Reggie grinned, and he looked at Phantom.

"Guess what, Phantom? You're a Molina now!" he said, and Phantom barked happily, and Reggie and Julie laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
